The present invention relates to a compact disk receiving device having a plurality of engaging members extending from a surface of the base of the device and each engaging member having a plurality of protrusions so that compact disks are positioned between the protrusions.
A conventional compact disk receiving device is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a base with three engaging members 11 extending from a top surface thereof, and a cover which can be mounted to the base 10. The engaging members 11 are located as a circle and are able to be pushed inward so that a compact disk is mounted to the engaging members 11. An inner periphery of the hole of the compact disk is urged by the outward force of the engaging members 11 so as to held the compact disk. A soft ring 12 is connected to the top surface of the base 10 so that the surface of the compact disk will not be scraped. Only one compact disk is allowed to be engaged with the engaging members 11. If another compact disk is to be received, another three engaging members 11 are required to be connected to the receiving device at proper positions. FIG. 2 shows another embodiment of the compact disks receiving device wherein a post 14 extends from the top surface of the base 13 and a cap 15 is to be engaged with a top end of the post 14. A cover 16 is mounted to the base 13 to enclose the compact disks mounted to the post 14. However, the compact disks on the post 14 are not positioned properly so that any two adjacent surfaces of two consecutive compact disks could be scraped with each other.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a compact disk receiving device which comprises a base having a plurality of engaging members extending from a surface of the base and at least two of the engaging members each have at least two protrusions extending from an outer periphery thereof. The at least two protrusions are located at different distances from the surface of the base so as to separate two compact disks mounted to the engaging members.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a compact disk receiving device that allow plural compact disks to be received and the compact disks are separated from each other.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.